Fallen leaves
by lord-of-change-tzeentch
Summary: Sakura is cleaning an attic as part of a solo dgrade mission, when she finds something of great power, but is power worth it at the price of sanity?
1. fallen leaves:the discovery

Fallen leaves

genre: horror, very, very horror.

summary: what happens when sakura finds a mask in the attic of a house she was restoring as part of a mission? what happens when she takes it home? and what's happening in that mirror

Disclaimer: i own nothing. (thought you could figure out the crossover using this eh? WRONG!)

Sakura had spent 9 hours clearing out the old attic, the house looked absolutely wrecked, a huge gaping hole through the roof and right through the entire house below, the stains on the floor coloured the carpeting a redish-brown around the gaping wound in the building, only one more box to sort through, but it was big, and full of junk.

"what on earth is Tsunade-sama going to do with this place? the place is on the outskirts of town and is only just standing." sakura whined to no-one in particular,

as she was sorting through the box another smaller, guilded case dropped out of it, the moonlight shining off of the trim of it, making it glint like a decrepid smile, covered in grime. the case was about twice the leangth of Sakura's head, about 2 inches deep and as wide as her head was.she tried opening the case but found it was locked tight, despite the lack of any external lock or locking seal.

it was only then that she noticed the shadow hanging over her, she turned in shock to see a figure fleeing into the garden, catching a glimpse of the figures wasted, pale face, she attempted to follow the figure, hurrying down the stair cases, but after turning the corner, the same corner that malign figure had turned, she found herself once more at the huge wound in the scenery.

with that Sakura grabbed the case and ran home, as fast as she could, along the way however she managed to smack into, and deck, her crush, Sasuke.

"where are you in such a hurry to get to?" sasuke asked a now distressed Sakura,

sakura didn't even raise her eyes, she just ran past him.

_in a crooked little town, they were lost and never found,_

_fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves...on the gound._

As Sakura burst through the door of her house she slammed the door behind her and fell to her knees, whoever that was, they weren't human, and they had gotten close to her. within arms reach.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and to think i used to be bad at this, since seeing all those plays in london i've become a horror writing machine.


	2. the night: the holy mountains

Fallen leaves

chapter 2: The night

Note: i will quote a different song each chapter.this chapter will be the song 'holy moutains' by system of a down

No matter how much of her chakra-infused strength she used, Sakura couldn't get that box to open, she'd tried cutting into it, but to no avail.

That box was near impenetrable, the guilding seemed to be stronger than usual gold and silver, it had taken everything the kunoichi could throw at it. but yet it was lockless.

no locks, no seals, no emblems or runes, just a guilded box, glinting mockingly at it's assumed owner.

Sakura had had enough, she just wanted to sleep, forget what she had seen and yet dissmissed as over work.

_Can you feel their haunting presence?  
Can you feel their haunting presence?  
_

Sakura awoke, looking to her clock on her bedside table it read 3:00 am, quickly she looked to where she had laid the box, sure enough it was there.

she gave a small sigh of relief, recounting the incident at the building on the outskirts.

without warning the lid of the box flung open, as it did all light in the room was snuffed out, at the same time the sound of two intertwined, blood curdeling screams met sakura's ears, one of a man and one of a woman, these screams were soon joined by her own, the wailing harmonizing.

_They have all returned resting on the mountain side  
We have learned that you have no...  
They have returned resting on the mountain side  
We have learned that you have no...  
HONOR! MURDERER! SODOMIZER!  
Back To The River Aras!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i apologise for the short length of my chapters, these are only a 'prototype' version of a future fic, i'm just testing this plot line.

don't forget to R&R, also constructive flames welcome, not pointless uber-noobing however_  
_


End file.
